


如何让一个A知道这是O

by Luna_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_L/pseuds/Luna_L





	如何让一个A知道这是O

1.

“Draco，你真的不回去吗？”

Blaise靠着沙发边上坐下，他看着捧着一本魔药书的Malfoy，漫不经心的说道：“我实在想不出你留在学校过假期的理由。”

“也许Draco留下还会得到一份称心如意的礼物。”黑色短发的女孩提着手袋，她顺势坐到两人中间，翘起指尖欣赏着新做好的指甲。

Draco合上厚厚的魔药书，他瞥了一眼看似胸有成竹的好友，嘴角挂着熟悉的冷笑：“我以为在学校度过我的发情期比较好。”

“Draco小宝贝也会觉得在没人的地窖里靠着右手比找个omega来一发更好，该不会救世主又给了你什么幻想吧。”Pansy丝毫不加掩饰的嘲讽，她心里比谁都清楚某人那没胆子告白的暗恋。

“说不定救世主其实不是alpha，而是一个omega。”Blaise唯恐天下不乱的起着哄，能看到越发稳重的好友吃瘪可是很有意思的。

“Pansy，如果你能停下那毫无边际的猜想带着你可爱的未婚夫离开我的视线，我想我会很高兴。”Draco靠在沙发上，他理了理领带，冷冷的说着。

Pansy可不理会这些话，她凑到Draco耳边，蛊惑似的说道：“为什么救世主就一定是alpha？”

“他……”

还没等Draco说完话，Pansy就快速的打断了他，“我们也该走了。我亲爱的小宝贝可别忘了，为了你的下半身性福，妈妈付出了多少，所以不要让我们失望。”

“不要戏称为我妈妈，Pansy，否则我会让你哭都哭不出来。”Draco近乎于咬牙切齿的警告着，只可惜这位漂亮纯血巫师拉着她的未婚夫就走，根本不在乎这些。

2.

Pansy那女人的确是对的，Draco很烦躁，他察觉到根本无法把救世主抛之脑后。他本来就可以回Malfoy庄园去度过他的发情期，亦或是找一个omega来一发。

如果放假的前几天没有去Snape教授的地窖拿抑制剂，说不定也不会撞见那个疤头。天知道Snape对圣人Potter的那双眼睛有多少执念，可能那个格兰芬多对此无比庆幸，因为不管怎么样Snape都会看在疤头的母亲面上留情。

接下来是意料之外的情况，Harry Potter竟然没有去Weasley家过假期，真是罕见。Draco甚至还看见那只小母鼬离开学校时跟救世主依依不舍的拥抱。

梅林在上，Draco觉得他根本无法静下心来，也许他就不该因为那个疤头留校也留下。这简直太糟了，在发情期想着另一个alpha。

3.

在学校度过假期的前几天，Draco基本没看见过救世主的影子，不管是礼堂还是魁地奇球场，就好像失踪了一样。如果不是在禁林边缘看见那个人，Draco真以为救世主去了Weasley家。

“Potter，你在禁林干什么？”

“与你无关，Malfoy。”

Harry提着装药草的篮子头也不回的往前走，举着手里的灯，小心的不要被地上的枯枝绊倒。

“我可以猜想救世主有见不得人的秘密吗？”Draco跟了上去，和Harry并肩走在一起，他的口气一如既往的讨人厌。

Harry并不反感跟Malfoy的针锋相对，前六年的学校生活让他已经习惯了，反而复学后的一年，那只白鼬不再主动挑衅让他有些失望。“你可以猜测，你也可以代替我去替Snape采集这些只在晚上才开花的魔药材料。不然就闭上你的嘴，Malfoy。”

“额外的假期魔药作业吗？你六年级时的天才看来没能帮助你度过这个难关。”Draco一把抢过Harry举着的灯提在手上，有意的问道：“这些天你都在晚上采集魔药材料吗？”

Harry翻了一个白眼，他正准备说些什么的时候忽然反应过来，偏过头看着Malfoy说道：“你很关注我的行踪。”

“留校的只有那么几个人，想不注意到大名鼎鼎的救世主都不行。”Draco撇过头去，他试着让自己的话听起来没那么漏洞百出。

4.

“所以说为什么我要和你在这个树洞里呆上一晚？”

Harry看着面前颇为狼狈的金发男人，又看了看自己，无力的坐在地上。

“如果你想出去对付那不知道是什么的怪物，也可以不和我在树洞里呆上一晚。”Draco抽出魔杖再次施下了一个防护咒，确定今晚能在这个树洞安稳度过后，他一下子就坐在了地上。之前拉着救世主一路狂奔逃跑的感觉可不太好，他确定Snape绝不会让救世主一个人在晚上去禁林深处采集魔药材料，多半是救世主迷路了死不承认。

想到之前的逃命经历，Harry也没有反驳Malfoy的话，反而他应该谢谢那只白鼬反应快拉着他就逃，不然他肯定就不是狼狈了。

淡淡的奶香味蹿入鼻尖，Draco狐疑的看了眼Harry，除了是救世主的信息素味，他想不出其他理由来。

一时之间两人都没有话说，Harry选在靠里边躺下。既然只能呆在树洞里，那此刻睡觉看起来是个好选择。

Draco顺势躺在Harry身边，靠得越近，那股甜腻的奶香味就越重。

发情期！

Draco突然意识到救世主的信息素不受控制的释放只可能是发情期，毕竟救世主作为alpha是不会对另一个是他死对头的alpha主动释放出信息素的。那之前在地窖里看见应该是疤头找Snape要抑制剂。

“Malfoy，谢谢你刚刚救了我。”

Harry挣扎了很久才才把这句谢谢说出口，他在发情期，alpha像雪一样冰冷的信息素疯狂的钻进他的全身上下的每一个细胞，他渴望被身边的死对头标记，这大概是他战后对感情明了后的产物，只是怎么看这也像是他的个人暗恋，与其自取其辱，那不如就此沉默。

“你也救了我。”

Draco翻过身看着侧身背对他的救世主，在战争时期，拯救他的还是那个救世主。在火场的那一次，他就知道了，这辈子他只会爱那个让人讨厌的疤头，爱一个alpha。

奶香味越来越浓郁，Draco怀疑的盯着Harry，Pansy离开时的话又在耳边响起：为什么救世主就一定是alpha？

“Potter。”

“什么？”

“你是一个omega吗？”

5.

在斯莱特林地窖里躺了一整天的Draco.十分后悔当时直接问Potter是不是omega.Malfoy也没想出该怎么去找黄金男孩道歉。

从Draco问出那句话后，虽然得到了Harry不知所云的否定，但怎么想都有不对劲的地方。这之后救世主飞快的远离他，甚至根本不出现，一直呆在那该死的格兰芬多寝室。

Pansy那女人一定知道了什么，所以才会对他说出救世主不一定是alpha的话。只是就算证实，也要能进得去格兰芬多的寝室才行。

在继续懊恼没一堂课时间时，Draco就决定开学一定送Pansy一份大礼。梅林在上，Pansy让猫头鹰送来的信实在太过及时，至少他知道救世主平常都在哪儿了。

6.

在有求必应室的门口，Draco犹豫过是否要进去，他害怕答案并不是他想的那样，救世主也是一个alpha。所以当他看着蜷缩在床上散发着信息素的救世主时一瞬间是感谢梅林这不是梦的。至少他不用担心无法去追救世主。

Alpha的信息素蹿入鼻中，Harry只觉得双腿间湿透了，他看着朝他走来的人，大声的说道：“走开，Malfoy。”

“你是个omega，Potter。”Draco抬着脚一步一步的朝床边走去，一年一次的发情期，也是omega最易受孕的时候。

“所以你是来嘲笑我的吗？救世主的第二性别是更为弱势的omega。”Harry挣扎着从床上坐起来，他真不该听Hermione的建议在发情期期间躲在根本不会有人知道的有求必应室，显然聪明的Hermione是忘了还有个Malfoy也知道有求必应室在哪里，并且还跟他同时留校了，但Hermione忘没忘就她自己知道了。

Draco走到Harry身边，他居高临下的看着满脸潮红的救世主，灰色的眸子少了往日的冷漠。“Potter，我也在发情期。”

“什么？”Harry显然被跳了话题的Malfoy弄混了，这跟他的问话有关系吗？

Draco俯下身与Harry抵着额头，热气互相喷洒在对方的脸上，尽情释放的信息素混合在一起。他抓起Harry的手放他的裤子间，感受着那份肿胀，“我们可以有更好的一晚。”

7.

 

谁先开始这个吻的，Harry已经记不清了，他也无暇再分心去怎样开始的。回过神来的时候他已经被Malfoy压在床上，双手主动的攀上对方的脖子。带着侵略性的吻十分霸道，唇上传来的轻微痛感提醒着哈利对方同他一样急切的心情，和不是被发情期折磨昏头后的做梦。现在他脑袋里一片浆糊，若说还有什么，那便是对方是德拉科的欢喜，以及不甘示弱的想要回吻回去。

Harry也的确这么做了，唇齿之间的相依并不是那般温柔甜蜜，信息素的相互交融下，被刻意压制的情欲已经无法再被抑制。抛去最初的急切与粗暴动作，Draco轻轻地啃咬着哈利的唇瓣，温柔的吮吸着他的唇，逐步挑开牙关，舌尖不时地舔舐过牙齿。

Draco的手慢慢的从Harry的衣服下摆滑进去，在流畅的腰线上掠过，抚摸着有一层肌肉的平坦小腹，然后逐渐往上移动着手，原本生疏的动作也变得熟悉起来。Draco把腿嵌进移至Harry的腿间，紧贴着的身体互相扭动摩擦所产生的燥热使他们不停地蹭着对方的胯骨，想要从中得到更多的快感。

“Malfoy……”

Harry无比自然的把手从搂着的脖子向下滑动，双手环过Alpha的后背。他可以清楚地感受到被抚摸过的身体越来越紧绷，所触碰到的温热肌肤与马尔福冰凉的手掌，如此让他着迷。

“我更喜欢你叫我Draco。”

Draco俯下身在Draco的耳边低声笑着，随即便含住黑发间露出的耳垂啃咬，恶作剧似的用力捏住了Draco的乳首。

伴随着痛感而来的除了快感，更多的是羞耻感。Draco几乎是带着哭腔叫出声来的：“你依旧让我讨厌你。”

“我会让你喜欢上我的，Baby。”

还没等到Draco再次反击，一个湿热的舌吻就封住了他所有的即将说出口的话。

喉咙间的呻吟被堵在口中，Harry睁大了眼睛瞪着始作俑者，他一口咬住了Malfoy的唇，如同报复刚才的戏弄一样用力，直至他尝到血的腥甜味和听到Malfoy吃痛的声音才松开，伸舌头舔了舔唇上的血，得意的看着压在自己身上的alpha，挑衅的说道：“看来你并不是我想要的。”

“是吗？我可是很期待你等下拉着我的裤子要更多。”

Draco抹掉嘴上的血迹，伸手解着Harry的衬衫扣子，骨节分明的手指在胸前的两点打转，指尖轻轻地揉搓着发红挺立的乳尖。“喜欢吗？”

未经人事的少年在发情期经不起一点挑逗，只是身体控制不住的颤抖了起来。

Harry抓住Draco的领带凑近了对面的脸，呼出的热气互相喷洒在对方的脸上。为了不丧失主动权，Harry用力的翻身把Malfoy压在床上，跨坐在对方的腰胯间，近乎粗暴的脱去Malfoy的长袍，解开领带，拉扯开对方的白色衬衫，居高临下的看着Draco说道：“我更喜欢主动一点。”

“这才是我要的救世主。”

Draco从床上坐了起来，搂住Harry的腰，舔了舔他的嘴角。吻沿着脖颈往下，Draco咬住Harry突出的喉结，齿间的力度不轻也不重，留下一点轻微的印子，便一路往下亲吻。埋首在omega的胸前，含住粉红色的乳头，稍稍用力的咬住磨蹭。

Harry忍不住呻吟出声，被解下的领带随意的扔在地上，衬衫被半褪至胳膊，白皙的肌肤也因为情欲染上了一层潮红。

发情期的omega身体格外的敏感，被强烈快感袭来的Harry只觉得浑身发软，双腿之间早已经打湿黏糊不堪。热潮再度来临，床上的人恶意的挺腰，让他连嘴里的呻吟都是断断续续连不起来，只得攀住Draco。

没有什么声音能比床上的呻吟更像一剂催情的良药，Draco本来就完全挺立的硬物在裤子里撑起了一顶帐篷，他抓过Harry的手放至下身隔着布料揉搓。

隔着裤子的硬挺相互磨蹭，裤子也被前端溢出的液体打湿了一片。Harry解开Draco的裤扣，拉下裤子拉链，手钻进裤子里握住肿胀的阴茎，慢慢的撸动了起来。

Draco并不反感Harry的主动，尽管是被反过来压在床上。他微微眯起眼，享受的发出细碎的呻吟声。

口腔的柔软包裹着下身的坚挺，Draco精神上的满足感胜过来了来自肉体上的快感，谁能想到前一天还只能在脑子里想象的画面在这一刻就已经成真。他本以为爱上了一个alpha这辈子都没了希望，梅林在上，他又重新燃起了希望。这感觉简直太棒了，他会尽情占有他的omega。如果可以，他一定会迫切的在这场性爱里咬破Harry 的的腺体，标记他的omega，然后用力的操他。

情欲胜过了一切理智，两人褪去最后的衣物，四肢交缠相互抚摸慰籍着对方空虚的身体。

Draco翻身重新把Harry压在身下，他握住两人的性器相互撸动，抬眼看了一眼脸色通红的救世主，俯下身张口含住，舌尖描绘出充血硬物的轮廓。

Harry捂住了脸，他不可自拔的沉迷在Draco的那一眼里，喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟声，后穴的空虚异样感让他不停地扭动着身体，催促着Draco快点进来。

“别着急，我的Harry，马上就会满足你的。”

Draco手里的动作一刻也没停，两人硬挺的性器前端溢出体液。他把Harry翻了个身，手指抹了抹液体，指尖沿着白嫩的大腿根部逐渐往上滑动在穴口打着转逗弄，慢慢的把手指送了进去。

异物的突然入侵使得后穴开始收紧，Draco缓慢的抽动着手指，直到Harry渐渐放松下来，才把湿透了的手指抽出来在阴茎上抹了抹当做润滑液。

Alpha释放的信息素围绕在身边，Harry趴在枕头上的喘息声越来越重，他浑身都染上了一层浅红色，手指被抽出后的后穴的空虚让他心里痒痒，粗着声音道：“Malfoy，快进来。”

“放轻松。”

Draco拉起软泥一般的Harry让他趴在床上，分开他的双腿并弯曲成一个合适的体位。阴茎抵在Harry的股沟迟迟不肯进去，反而伸手环住Harry 的腰身握住他的坚挺。在有求必应屋的好处就是有求必应，随着Draco的请求出现在他手里的是一个环。

“停下……Malfoy……不……”

被用环套住前端的Harry绷紧了身体，紧实的肌肉显得十分具有美感，前后的双重感觉袭边全身，被有技巧的撸动着硬物想要射却因为被套住而无法射出。Harry觉得他快要爆炸了，脑中的那根弦也断了个干净。

“叫我Draco。”作为叫错了名字的惩罚，Draco一巴掌拍在Harry挺翘的臀上，随即扶住omega的腰把早已硬挺的阴茎慢慢送入他的体内。感受到被温暖的内壁包裹着的湿热，后穴收紧后的紧致让Draco忍不住呻吟了一声。

Harry死死地拽着床单，被填满的感觉虽好，但无法射出去让他忍不住颤抖了起来，咬着牙吼道：“Malfoy，我要射了。”

“你应该知道怎么求我的，baby。”Draco停下律动着的身体，突然猛地顶了一下，又以一种蜗牛般缓慢的速度抽出，手也不停歇的玩弄着Harry的前端。

“求你了，Draco，给我。”

“当然。”

得到了满意的回答，Draco一个挺身而进，快速的抽动着，肉体的碰撞声伴随着淫靡的水声。

被阵阵快感带走注意力的Harry放开了嗓子大声的呻吟着，被前后照顾的感觉的确很好，只是他没能射出来。而正准备去解开那个环的时候，就被Draco打开了手。

“听话好吗，宝贝？”

“Draco求你了，让我射出来。”

Draco突然很想看救世主此刻的表情，他抽出阴茎把Harry翻过神来，俯下身亲吻着对方柔软的嘴唇，一挺腰送进去。

被快感侵袭的身体更加敏感，Harry红着脸攀上Draco瘦削的肩膀，抬起腰身主动迎合着Alpha。强壮有力的双腿缠绕上腰，漂亮的眼睛里无一不再说着渴望更多的欢愉。

Draco把头埋在Harry的脖间，扫了一眼未被咬破的腺体，张口就咬住Harry的脖子。

“Draco。”突如其来的疼痛让Harry皱紧了眉头，痛感与快感相互交缠，他很快就缴械投降，张嘴的重音都成了颤音。

“如果你更愿意我咬破你的腺体标记你，我会很乐意。”Draco看着Harry脖子上的咬痕满意的笑起来，他想要标记他的omega，但不能勉强。我们来日方长，Harry Potter。

“我……”

Harry还是没能说出愿意的话来，他想要被Draco标记，但可能不是现在，“如果你还有机会，我也不怕被你标记。”

“这算邀请吗？那我很期待你的下次发情期。”

身心愉悦带着两人达到了高潮的顶峰，Draco在射精的那一刻解开了套住Harry的环，Harry在被抵到顶点的那一秒射了。Draco从Harry的身体里退出，射在了床单上。

两人躺在柔软的床铺上，Draco侧过身搂住Harry，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，亲密得不可分离。

他知道这时候Harry不会推开他。

 

 

8.

假期间为两人操碎了心的Hermione和Pansy总算在最近的一次猫头鹰通信中放下了心，安心的和自己男朋友（未婚夫）去过一个甜蜜的假期。

对此她们决定开学后再去找Draco.追Potter比谈恋爱辛苦.Malfoy要感谢。

如果不是Hermione偷偷稀释了Harry从Snape哪里拿回来的抑制剂，估计就没发情期这回事了。

感谢Pansy故意挑着时间点骗Draco去Snape哪里拿抑制剂，顺道有意跟他透露救世主留校的消息。

对于Harry听什么都信这点，Hermione麻麻表示回学校一定要好好教导。虽然是我劝你不要留在格兰芬多寝室去有求必应室，那也是为了你的终身幸福。万一被别人骗了，那就吃亏了。

最后

至于学院死对头他们俩在一起没有，谁知道了，不过可以肯定接下来一定会特别有意思。


End file.
